Inventions in the past related to portable corrals for penning animals have comprised basically a fence section lifted above the ground by wheel means, but which have depended upon externally attached motor means, or have depended upon winches utilizing cables attached to distant objects such as trees or stakes in order to propel them across ground. These types of animal corrals have proved to be bulky, slow, and generally unable to provide ready movability together with a means of shelter and feeding of the penned animals.